


Snowy Day

by shiro_yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Iwaizumi Hajime's appreciation fic, Canon Era, Fluff as hell, M/M, it's really cute, they are in the third year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowy and lazy day in Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://flowerhoes.tumblr.com/post/140262700085/also-a-lot-of-fic-talks-about-how-pretty-iwaizumi).

The morning started cold, the remnants of the blizzard still present. It wasn’t until the middle of the morning that the sun show up, lighting the white city, but not strong enough to warm the weather. There was so much snow in the floor that people couldn’t leave home to work without some work taking the snow away from the entrances. The schools were closed because of the weather, without a date to open again since the probability of more blizzards are real and no one wanted to end up with children locked in the schools by accident. 

The shy sun spreads some of his sunbeams against the houses covered by snow, one of them trespassing the crack between Iwaizumi’s curtains and hitting Oikawa right in the eyes. The setter shrinks against the warm of the covers, sighing softly and opening his eyes slowly, laziest than normal because of the cold. Chestnut eyes screening the room, realizing in his morning lethargy that he wasn’t in his bedroom, but recognizing the books in the shelves and the gacha toys that he had give to Iwaizumi through the years.

He sighs again, looking down to the floor to find Iwaizumi still sleeping in the futon. Every time that he sleeps at Iwaizumi’s house, the older makes him sleep in the bed and sleeps in the floor. Since they can’t share the bed when parents are at home, they usually cuddle watching movies, but sleeps separately. Oikawa always whine about how it’s not fair that Iwaizumi, the room’s owner, sleeps in the floor. And Iwaizumi only smiles and kiss his forehead, patting his hair and saying to him to go to sleep. Which he does but still complains a little. But he knows that he will never convince Iwaizumi otherwise, since the spiker is too gentle to let him sleep in the floor.

Yes, Iwaizumi is gentle. Unlike everyone believe, he is gentle with Oikawa, more than with everyone else. Both of them knows that it doesn’t seem like that, but it’s because volleyball is a sensible topic for both of them, so their emotions are always on the edge about this. Outside the court Iwaizumi is incredible gentle with him, principally when he knows Oikawa is in one of his low moods. From all the people Oikawa knows, Iwaizumi is the one who can deal with his depression the best. He always knows what to do, what to say, what to not, and always make Oikawa feels safe and well. 

Safe is a word that always comes to his mind when he think about the vice captain, even now when the other is asleep he can’t help but feel safe, just because he is on the sight of his eyes. He looks at Iwaizumi, sighing comfortable, unable to not smile. He likes the fact that he is the only one who can see Iwaizumi in his sleep. Even when they go to camp trips with their teammates, Iwaizumi is the first to wake, so none of them had saw how beautiful the boy is in his sleep. They never saw his face at ease as it is right now, and Oikawa feels good about this. He feels as he has a wonderful treasure that he doesn’t need to share. And he likes it.

He knows Iwaizumi will wake up soon, because it is almost 10 am and they are used to wake up early to school. So he takes his chance to watch his best friend’s face, drinking of his beauty. And god how beautiful he is. His manly features always make Oikawa sigh, the way his hard chin makes him look like a man even when he is still a seventeen years old boy. And his thin lips, Oikawa loves how they remain slightly open when Iwaizumi is sleeping, and also loves how soft they feel against his own, against his skin. Iwaizumi nose is also beautiful, almost as he had been draw, the sun passing through the curtains focuses in this part of his face, a slim line of light that gives him the perfect sight of Iwaizumi’s skin shade. He loves the vice captain’s tan skin, a skin of tea with milk as he likes to describe, and Iwaizumi always laugh when he says it, making the captain blush a little. But Iwaizumi can’t understand how perfect is his skin tone, how warm it is against his pale one. Iwaizumi is like summer sun and Oikawa melts against him as fresh snow.

And also his skin matches perfectly with his eyes, those delightfully green eyes. The eyes he knows so well, always so intense, so warm and so gentle. Even when they are fighting Iwaizumi’s eyes are gentle, because he never has the real intention of hurting Oikawa. The captain can’t see his spiker’s eyes now, but he knows those eyes by memory, petrol green eyes with some golden lines. He loves when the shorter’s eyes are focused on him, and only on him. Sometimes with worry, sometimes with irritation, sometimes with lust, but always with love. But not now, now the eyes he love are protected below Iwaizumi long lashes and Oikawa always think about how Iwaizumi’s lashes are long and look like they were draw with a fountain pen. He could count his eyelashes if he wants because of how defined they are. But not now since Iwaizumi opened his eyes, presenting Oikawa with really clear eyes as the sunlight had lift up to them.

\- Morning…. – He whispers, husky voice because of the sleep, narrowing a little his eyes because of the sun.

Oikawa couldn’t restrain his smile, thankful for the wall the blanket gives him so the older couldn’t see his pink cheeks. And so he whispers back. – Morning…. 

\- Long time awake? – He asks, stretching up and sighing.

\- Just a little… I was about to wake up you. – It wasn’t a lie, he would wake up the other after drooling for him. 

\- Hm…. Sleep well? – He lifts his hand to the setter’s forehead, moving his bangs away with soft fingers.

\- Yes… - The brunette answer, closing his eyes. – Your bed is warm…

\- Good… Are you hungry? I can make you pancakes. – He says as he caress the younger’s forehead.

\- I like your pancakes…. – Oikawa mumbles. – With honey and butter…. – He sighs as the other keeps his touch. – You will make me sleep again, Hajime…

-Come here…. – Iwaizumi says with a fondly smile, moving away his hand to open a crack in his blanket.

It doesn’t take two blinks to the captain slide to the floor, laying down beside the shorter and hugging him as he cover both of them, adjusting the blankets around them so the cold air didn’t enter their cocoon. Oikawa lay a little down, hugging Iwaizumi by his chest, pressing his forehead against the other’s neck, sighing softly as he fells the spiker’s strong arms around his body. Iwaizumi’s fingers find home below the setter’s shirt, his thumb slowly caressing the end of Oikawa’s waist, making him almost purr.

\- You can sleep a little longer… - He says, pressing his cheek against the fluffy chocolate hair.

\- I want to stay with you… 

\- You are with me. I’m not going anywhere. – It was the answer the captain receives. 

\- Isn’t too early for you to be this cute? – He mutters, closing his eyes but not intending to sleep.

\- Totally your fault. – Iwaizumi answer, also closing his eyes, enjoying the younger’s weight in his chest.

\- I did nothing. – He inhales, purring softly. – You smell like sea salt.

\- You exist. – He whisper, frowning a little after. – How can I smell like sea salt?

\- Stop melting me. – He complains. – I don’t know, you just do. I like. You smell like sun and sea salt…. It’s good. It smells like home.

Iwaizumi hums something, burring his face in Oikawa’s hair so he couldn’t see the red in the spiker’s cheeks. And Oikawa knows so he just giggles, lifting his hand to caressing his neck, enjoying how soft Iwaizumi’s skin is, sighing happily. They stay like this for a while, just enjoying each other company and sweeping the sleep away with soft strokes of their fingers. But hungry comes and they end up getting up, walking to the bathroom to brush their teeth and doing their morning hygienic. They finally share a little kiss as they walk to the kitchen.

Iwaizumi starts to make the pancake mix and Oikawa take a sit at the counter, ready to watch one of his favorite shows on world, Iwaizumi in the kitchen. He could watch it every day, in every meal, they way the spiker get all concentrate about the recipe humming the ingredients for yourself as he walks back and forth in the kitchen getting them. The way Iwaizumi always frown while revising the ingredients in the counter, biting his bottom lip and wrinkling his nose as he forget something, always the salt, Oikawa knows. The setter’s eyes follow the Ace’s moves, still lost in how beautiful the other is.

He sighs dreamily as he let his eyes walk through Iwaizumi’s arms but they were still covered with the hoodie sleeves, so he down his eyes to the shorter’s hands that were holding the bowl and the measuring cup with milk. Iwaizumi hands are firm, he barely tremble as he dumps the milk in the flour. Oikawa loves Iwaizumi entirely but he have a special weakness for the Ace’s hand. HIS Ace’s hands. The reliable hands that spike his tosses, the strong hands that prevent him to fall, soft hands that touch him as he was the most precious thing in world, lustful hands that make him moan and shiver. Iwaizumi hands can take all of him and he will give it with pleasure. He also loves how Iwaizumi’s hands seem bigger than his, even when it’s not true, but they feel this way.

\- You are quieter than usually. – The spiker points as he starts to whisk the mix.

\- Ah? I’m not…. I’m just enjoying the moment…. – He says with a true smile and Iwaizumi smiles back.

\- Do you want to go out later? – He asks as he starts to pre heat the pan.

\- No… Let’s stay at home cuddling and watching movies.

\- So cuddle and movies will be. – He smiles, starting to cook the pancakes.

-We should do a marathon…. – Oikawa says, craning his neck to see the pan.

\- Not Star Wars again. – He cuts, laughing as he heard the pouty groan. - We can do Lord of the Rings. It has been a long time since the last time we marathon LOTR.

\- Oh yes! I want to see my elves. – The setter smiles, wiggling his legs in the air.

\- Oh gosh, you and your weird fixation for elves…

\- They are pretty, Hajime! - He pouts softly.

\- Dwarves are better. – He winks, leaning to kiss the taller, smiling against his lips.

\- You can’t make me change my mind with kisses, you know…? – He whispers.

\- Are you challenging me, Tooru…? – Iwaizumi whispers back, and Oikawa laughs fondly.

\- You’re making pancakes, so you can’t. – He archer one of his eyebrows, smirking.

\- I’ll let you win this one. – And both of them laugh.

With this, Iwaizumi went back to his pancakes. It doesn’t take too much time to make all the pancakes they would eat, so soon they were sitting at the table, eating while talking about nothings. The breakfast, that by the time was almost a lunch, went calm and when they finished Oikawa insists that he would do the dishes, so Iwaizumi went to the bedroom to set everything to their marathon, since LOTR has almost ten hours so they would need to be comfortable. Oikawa shows up after a while, sitting in the mattress, covering his legs with the fluff blanket, pulling Iwaizumi closer and making him lay dawn with the head in the setter’s thigh. And so the spiker presses start on the remote control and Fellowship of the Ring starts. 

Since it’s not their first watching the movie they aren’t really paying attention, since none of them really likes the first part of the movie. So they were paying attention to each other instead. One of Oikawa hands are playing with Iwaizumi’s soft strands, while the other was between Iwaizumi’s hands as the spiker plays with his fingers.

\- You know… If we were LOTR’s characters, you would be Frodo and I would be Sam – Iwaizumi says smirking.

\- What? Why? I want to be Legolas. – Oikawa mutters.

\- Because you are always doing shit and I’m always there to prevent that you spread shit all over the place.

\- Hey! What the hell?! If that’s why, you should be Gimli! Small and grumpy as hell!

\- Are you kidding me?!

So they start to slap each other, and soon they were rolling in the mattress, but the fight come to an end as Iwaizumi just starts to tickle Oikawa without mercy. And then the boy was a mess, dropped in the bed, panting hard, red cheeks and giggles still on his lips. Iwaizumi couldn’t resist but bend over to his boyfriend and kiss his parted lips, a sweet touch, nothing too fired up, but a long and deep kiss, one of those who would make Tooru melts in his hands.

\- If you will kiss me this way… I accept to be Frodo…. – He whispers against the older’s lips.

\- It’s okay… You can be Legolas, it fits you… - He says with a softly smile, kissing him again.

\- You know what, I’ll be Thranduil and you’ll be Thorin, them we are both beautiful. – Oikawa smiles, but Iwaizumi disagree.

\- Then I’ll end up dead and you will be alone.

\- No! Ok, no. No way. – Oikawa starts to shake his head, locking the shorter between his legs. – Let’s stay as Legolas and Gimli, at least they end up together.

\- Yep. That’s fine by me. 

They kiss again, softer than before, Iwaizumi peppering small kisses against Oikawa’s lips, making the latter giggles like a little kid. They sit down after a while, leaning back in the wall, side by side. Oikawa set the blanket so they can be safe from the cold air, and soon they were hugging each other, fitting into each other easily. And Oikawa couldn’t not appreciate the strong arms around him. His pale fingers caress Iwaizumi triceps, sighing softly because he was so comfortable there that he would never leave if he could. They stay like that for a while, watching the movie and caressing each other softly.

\- Oh, look. My Lady Galadriel. – Iwaizumi points out and Oikawa turn his face to the television, since he was busy with Iwaizumi’s arms.

\- My queen. – The setter sighs softly. – I would kneel before her.

\- Oh yeah… I would kneel before her too, no doubt. – The Ace says with a smirk.

\- Oh my gosh, how can you be such a pervert?! – Oikawa whines, nipping Iwaizumi’s waist.

\- ouch! What? Look at her, she is perfect! And she can kick everyone’s ass. 

\- You’re awful. I swear. – Oikawa shakes his head in disbelief, making Iwaizumi laughs.

\- You could dress yourself like Lady Galadriel for me…. –The Ace says softly, as he was walking on eggs.

\- You really are a pervert. I’ll not. – Tooru denies. 

Iwaizumi snorts, hugging him better and adjusting himself to get more comfortable. It wasn’t until almost the half of Two Towers that they spoke again.

\- If you dress yourself as Faramir, I can dress myself as Lady Galadriel. – The captain says, smiling as he heard the other laughing.

\- Ok, it’s a deal then. Next Valentine’s Day. – He says, squeezing the taller against him. - But it is a hell of a fucked pairing. 

\- I know, but he is sexy as hell. – Both of them laughs, but the sound of Oikawa’s stomach makes they stop. – Oh my, I’m really hungry….

\- Lets pause the movie and have lunch. It’s middle of afternoon already. – He says and then stops the movie. 

\- We should take showers too… - Oikawa says, stretching up.

\- Yeah, it would be good. Go there, I’ll put some food to cook. – The Ace says, getting up and kissing his setter’s lips before walking to the kitchen.

Oikawa then walks to Iwaizumi’s bathroom with clean clothes and his towel under his arm. The warm water almost makes him moan because of so comfortable it was. He smiles softly as he saw his shampoo beside Iwaizumi’s. He remembers how years ago when he first slept at Iwaizumi’s house his hair don’t get all fluffy and he explains to Iwaizumi that it was because of the shampoo, but that he was ok with this. But the next time he went to his best friend’s house, the right shampoo was there to him. The Ace is always like this, he listen in silence Tooru talking about things and usually manages to make things work as the setter wants. He is always paying attention to the little details and Oikawa is always drowning deeper in his feels.

If he starts to think about how kind and nice Iwaizumi is with everyone, besides being jealous, Tooru will have to give in and admits that it’s not surprising at all that his boyfriends have as much secret admirers as he. Or maybe more. Iwaizumi is always there to help, almost never refusing when someone calls, even if this mean that he will have to stay at school until late, or when he accepts to help the old woman in the grocery store with the boxes. It’s not a surprise that Oikawa is always burning in jealous, but Iwaizumi never let him suffering for too much, smoothing him with kisses and sweet nothings whispered in the ear. Iwaizumi can be rough and scary but also soft and calm.  
Oikawa finishes his shower soon and walks to the kitchen already dressed, sighing softly with the smell of the food Iwaizumi was making.

\- Oh god, how can you cook so well? – He says, kissing the ace’s ear, making him laugh.

\- You just think I cook well because you can’t cook for nothing. – Iwaizumi lowers the fire. – Take care of the rice, ok? I’ll take a quick shower.

\- Why don’t you make rice in the rice cooker as every normal Japanese person? – He shakes his head in disapproval.

\- Because the taste is weird. – Was the answer and soon Iwaizumi was gone.

Oikawa peeked in the pans, smiling happily as he saw that Iwaizumi was doing chicken and vegetables. He is honestly grateful that Iwaizumi can cook that well, because he needs to admit that he can’t cook even if his life depends on it. He is too clumsy in the kitchen, much to his mother’s irritation and his boyfriend’s amusement. Honestly he have no idea how he will survive college. Not only because of the fact that he can’t cook, but because he can’t see himself without Iwaizumi by his side. He doesn’t feel prepared to this, not a single bit.

\- I know that I asked you to take care of the rice, but that wasn’t what I mean…. – Iwaizumi says softly, startling Oikawa.

\- What? – He asks, but closing his eyes as he feels the ace’s strong arms around him.

\- Don’t need to look to the rice so sorely. You will scare it. – Was the answer, followed by a sweet kiss in the setter’s shoulder.

\- Don’t be silly… I just spaced out a little. – He sighs, leaning back at the ace’s chest. 

\- You do this very often… - Another sweet kiss in the boy‘s shoulder. 

\- Normally because of you. – Oikawa admits, blushing a little as he heard the soft giggle coming from Iwaizumi. 

\- What are you thinking about me now? – Iwaizumi asks, reaching out the stove button and lowering the fire before turning Oikawa to face him.

The captain turns to face his ace, hugging him by the neck as he feels Iwaizumi arms rounding his waist again, resting against his hips. Oikawa didn’t even bothered himself to open his eyes, just leaning his cheek against Iwaizumi’s temple and letting his boyfriend lead the slow moves they are now doing in the kitchen. Iwaizumi has this thing of moving slowly when they were in each other arms, like he was dancing without music, and Oikawa discovered that this was a thing that calms him down so fast that always shocks him. 

\- I can’t see myself without you during college. – He whispers, closing his fingers in the fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt.

\- Don’t over think about this, Tooru… Our colleges are just one hour apart…. – The ace says softly, caressing the low of Oikawa’s back slowly with his thumb.

\- So we should live together halfway between then… - He hugs the vice captain stronger, curling himself a little against him. 

\- Yes, we should. – Iwaizumi answers after thinking for a little, resting his chin as Oikawa’s shoulder.

\- What? – Oikawa startle, opening his eyes as he pulled his face away to face Iwaizumi, blinking as he meets a soft smile.

\- Yes, we should live together halfway between our colleges, Tooru. – He repeats, laughing as he sees Oikawa’s eyes start to sparkle with joy and surprise. – It was your idea, why are you so surprised?

\- Are you serious? – He asks, and a joyful giggle burst of his lips as Iwaizumi nods. – Hajime! – He almost jumps in place, making the other boy laugh more.

\- Tooru, calm down… It’s not a 100% sure, we need to talk with our parents, and seek for a place. – He says, but still laughing, infected by the other’s enthusiasm.

\- I know! I knooow! – Oikawa answer, but he was feeling light, as a big and heavy weight was knocked off of his back, a weight he hadn’t realized that he was carrying. – But you accept to live with me. And I’m so happy that I’m feeling like exploding.

\- So silly…. – Iwaizumi laughs, pulling the setter’s face closer and kissing him. Not a deep kiss, since Oikawa was still giggling against his lips. – Of course I would accept to live with you, Shittykawa, someone needs to take care of you skinny butt. – He frowns, but still smiling. Iwaizumi then let Tooru go to walk to the stove and finish the lunch.

\- So rude, Iwa-chan. – Oikawa fakes a whine, and not feeling ready to stay away yet, he hugs Iwaizumi from behind, snuffling in his still humid hair.

Iwaizumi didn’t complained, finishing the food walking around the kitchen with the captain glued in his back. Somehow, after all this years, they can manage to walk while hugging without problems. They had lunch in the dinner room, talking about a huge variety of topics, going from the right way to cook chicken to how can Matsukawa be so dense about Hanamaki’s crush on him. The storm arrived, cutting by the root their plans of going to a walk in the snow, and soon their Lord of the Ring Marathon was killed by the blackout. So they haven’t any options than lay down at Iwaizumi’s bed and cuddle underneath the heavy blankets.

Knowing Oikawa as he does, Iwaizumi wasn’t surprised to see him sleeping again after a short period of silence. He then takes this moment to appreciate the peace in Oikawa’s face. Eyelids heavily shut, blocking his view from those intense chestnut eyes. Eyes that, even if he doesn’t admit very often, make him shiver. The captain has soft features, his milky skin giving him an even softer appearance with that cute little nose of him. My nose is manly, Hajime!, he can hear Tooru whining is his head. He then down his eyes to Oikawa’s pink lips, slightly parted as he sleeps peacefully, and the boy pouts so much that even while he is asleep he still have a little pout. Iwaizumi sighs, lifting his hand to caress the fluffy brown strands.

_\- Hajime… Would you give up on your immortality for me? – Oikawa asks a little after they had settled down in the bed._

_\- Hm? – Iwaizumi looks at him without understand the question, sighing as they finally find the perfect cuddle position while face to face._

_\- Like Arwen. She gave up on her immortality for Aragorn. Would you to the same? – His brown eyes were fixed on the ace’s green ones, intense as always.  
\- I’m not immortal, Tooru… - He starts, but before Oikawa could say anything, he continues. – But I would, if I was. I would rather die after living a full life with you than life an eternity without you. _

_\- Hajime… - The captain whispers, cheeks so red he could easily be mistaken for a strawberry._

_\- Don’t be so surprised, I love you, stupid. – Iwaizumi groans, his own cheeks red._

_They kiss again, a lot deeper and long than the kiss in the kitchen. Their bodies easily adjusting to one another, their legs interweaving and soon they were so close that they couldn’t move freely anymore._

_\- I love you too… - Tooru whispers against his lips, sighing comfortable in their embrace._  
  
Yes, they love each other, and the thought of this warms Iwaizumi so much that he didn’t last awake for a long, his hand down at Oikawa’s waist again, and he didn’t even move before fall asleep, too comfortable to change anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thanks [@flowerhoes](http://flowerhoes.tumblr.com/) for giving me the permission of use the hc to write the fanfic.  
> I'm sorry it takes so long.


End file.
